Obscur
by kyona-saye
Summary: Lorsque Blue assiste au massacre pur et simple qui décime sa classe dans les ténèbres froides du château de Volterra, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son monde se retrouve bouleversé d'une telle façon. Encore moins d'être l'unique survivant et devoir côtoyer des monstres. Surtout lorsque le hasard s'en mêle et qu'il se rend compte qu'il n'est pas tout à fait humain. OC mâle. Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

_Parce que la fandom de Twilight manque cruellement d'OCs masculins et qu'à défaut d'en trouver à mon goût j'ai décidé qu'il arrivait pour chacun le tour de se bouger. Cette fois, c'est au mien. Voici Blue, empêtré dans des volutes opaques de noirceurs désespérées et étouffantes de chagrin. Appréciez-le, dénigrez-le ou faites-le spirituellement vôtre le temps d'une lecture._

 _~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~_

Pairing : Alec x OC  
Disclaimer :  
Rating : M pour psychologie, insultes, tortures et dégénérescence mentale

 _Dédicace à toutes celles qui ne peuvent que s'amouracher des méchants pervers, sans cœur, psychopathes ou tous cela à la fois._

 _Aimez votre prochain._

 _~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~_

 _Chapitre 1_

 _Le prologue du début de la fin_

 _~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~_

La première fois qu'il vit l'homme qui ferait basculer sa vie fut lorsqu'il lui apporta sa pitance sur ordre de ses maîtres. Il se dirigeais donc en direction des sous sol du château de Volterra, une sensation désagréable lui tordant le ventre. D'ordinaire ce n'était pas à lui qu'incombait cette tâche mais à un garde trapu et terrifiant qu'il ne voyait jamais et spécialement affilié aux geôles. Lui n'était là que pour dépanner, l'épais vampire s'étant rendu à une expédition punitive sous la direction de Demetri. C'était à peine s'il était considéré sinon. Tous ignoraient son prénom par exemple, à l'exception d'Aro qui savait tout de lui bien entendu. Il trébucha soudainement sur une des marches mouillées de l'escalier en colimaçon et se rattrapa de justesse au mur moite, son cœur battant à tout rompre sous la frayeur. Il reprit sa progression dans le noir d'une marche bien plus prudente, fouillant l'obscurité de ses pupilles. On l'appelait Blue, à cause de leur couleur si peu commune : un turquoise lumineux. Lui avait simplement l'impression de faire encore plus tâche avec ces yeux bleus au milieu de toutes les nuances de carmin prédominantes dans le coin, les vampires s'entourant d'humains étant rares. L'adolescent déboucha dans un couloir dont l'atmosphère lugubre lui glaça les os. Il se dépêcha de rejoindre son point d'arrivée, si impatient de pouvoir retourner dans la sécurité relative de sa chambre qu'il courrait presque, sa respiration devenant rapidement heurtée. Il était a moitié essoufflé quand il arriva enfin devant les barreaux. Il déposa rapidement le plateau supportant la poche de sang dans la fente prévue à cet effet, en bas de la large porte en métal. Rien capable de retenir le prisonnier auquel il devait sa présence, mais là-bas dans l'ombre, il savait présent un personnage dont le pouvoir était de palier à toute fuite. Blue l'ignora de son mieux. Il lui fallu tout son self contrôle pour amener son chargement à bon port, tant l'idée de savoir ce qu'il transportait depuis maintenant plusieurs minutes le révulsait. Hors de question de le laisser échapper à cause d'une faute d'inattention. Après sa mission accomplie, il se dépêcha de faire demi tour le moins maladroitement et le plus vite possible. Devant un vampire. Autant essayer de nager dans le désert.

« Attends. »

Le garçon se pétrifia à l'entente de la voix grave du prisonnier et manqua trébucher sur ses propres pieds. Il attendit d'entendre le rire de l'autre mais rien ne vint. Alors il se retourna lentement. Il eu beau y mettre toute la volonté du monde, Blue ne parvint pas à retenir ses frémissement lorsque son regard croisa celui du prisonnier.

« Qu'est ce qu'un gamin humain fiche dans ce nid mortel ? »

Le-dit gamin était bien trop pétrifié pour lui répondre. Son cerveau carburait à fond de caisse. Est-ce qu'il serait puni s'il échangeait avec ce type ? D'où il venait d'abord? Qu'avait-il fait à Aro pour atterrir ici ? Pff, lui au moins avait l'éternité pour s'interroger... Le prisonnier le sortit de ses pensées sombre d'une voix rendue sourde par un début de colère.

« Réponds moi. »

L'homme n'avait pas l'habitude d'être ignoré par un humain. Or Blue avait appris comment se comporter avec les vampires afin de rester en vie et celui-ci ne représentait aucunement un menace pour lui, les rois par contre... Et puis quoi que veuille l'inconnu, quoi que Blue risquait d'apprendre de lui, Aro le saurait. S'il pouvait éviter d'être au courant de quelque chose seulement susceptible de le mener à sa perte, Blue était prêt à tout pour l'éviter.

« T'es muet ou quoi ? »

L'adolescent prit la fuite sans plus se préoccuper de paraître disgracieux aux yeux de ce personnage inquisiteur qui était comme tous les siens. Un monstre.

 _~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~_

Lorsqu'il déboucha sans un immense couloir, menant aux différentes parties habitables du château, Blue n'eut pas le loisir de pouvoir soupirer de soulagement à sa mission enfin terminée.

« Tu es en retard. »

L'adolescent sursauta et ses poumons se bloquèrent sous l'effet de la surprise. Il regarda vivement celui qui venait de parler et ses mains devinrent aussitôt moites lorsqu'il découvrit le visage parfait du vampire qui venait de l'apostropher. Blue eut un rictus à la fois désolé et de dépit. Alec Volturi le regardait avec une expression neutre, ses yeux rouges aussi froid que la glace. Son visage de porcelaine était le plus parfait qu'il ai jamais vu, vampire ou pas. Pourtant Blue ne s'y trompait pas, sous son apparente froideur pouvait se cacher un démon au moins aussi cruel que sa sœur Jane. Tous deux étaient membres de la garde rapprochée et terrorisaient Blue au delà du raisonnable. Aussi l'adolescent sentit-il tout son corps se raidir en réaction à ce qu'il considérait comme une agression. Il recula inconsciemment d'un pas sous le regard toujours neutre du vampire et baissa la tête.

« Suis moi, lâcha Alec d'une voix à la hauteur de son attitude, polaire, alors que sa cape virevoltait derrière lui.

Blue lui emboîta le pas à contre cœur.

 _~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~_

Ils débouchèrent dans une salle circulaire, plus petite que celle dans laquelle Blue était arrivé, là où des dizaines d'innocents s'étaient fait massacrés sous ses yeux. Il serra compulsivement son avant bras droit à ce souvenir d'horreur absolue qu'il ne pourrait jamais oublier et qui le hanterait sans doute toute sa vie. Son regard embrassa la totalité de la salle, cherchant une issue, préférant ignorer qu'il n'aurait de toute façon pas le temps de l'atteindre avant que sa jugulaire ne se retrouve tranchée. Il y en avait une. Gardée par Félix. Le rêve. La lourde porte en bois se referma sur l'entrée d'où il venait, tous ses poils se hérissèrent à ce son. _Coincé_.

« Revoilà notre jeune ami ! »

 _Argh_.

Il savait parfaitement à quel personne -quel vampire- cette voix qu'il aurait voulu pouvoir qualifier de nasillarde mais pourtant si douce appartenait. Ses pieds prirent aussitôt les commandes et il se dirigea comme s'il allait à la potence en direction du trône du milieu avec la force de l'habitude. Paradoxe s'il en est. Aro l'y attendait avec un air absolument ravi de le revoir. Pour ce qu'en savait Blue, c'était très probablement sincère. Quand il fut assez proche il lança un coup d'œil prudent à Jane, placée juste derrière le siège sculpté. Il avait déjà tâté de son don et préférait ne jamais réitérer l'expérience. Le sourire cruel que lui adressa la blonde en devinant ses pensées effaça un bref instant ses traits juvéniles figés pour l'éternité au profit d'un masque pervers et terrifiant. Alec, ayant rejoint son côté et dont le mouvement mesuré, presque tranquille, attira l'oeil de Blue, était différent. Malgré leur lien de sang qui le rendait presque en tout point identique à sa sœur, il arborait un visage aux traits plus doux et des pupilles d'un carmin moins tranchant. C'est à ce moment qu'Aro saisit sa main. La peau aussi dure et glacée qu'un galet le fit tressaillir, attirant quelques moqueries des courtisans si discrets dans la pénombre qu'il ne les avait pas remarqués. Puis il se souvint de la fascination avec laquelle il venait de détailler Alec et rougit instantanément d'embarras. Aro éclata d'un rire clair, sa main toujours en contact avec la sienne. Blue voulu instinctivement la retirer mais c'était comme si elle était prisonnière d'une chape de plomb. Il en gémit de frustration, étirant plus encore le sourire du vampire millénaire. Qui le perdit aussitôt lorsqu'il trouva ce qu'il cherchait dans les souvenirs de l'humain.

« Ainsi... il t'a parlé. »

Silence dans l'assistance.

Une foule de vampire calme n'était déjà pas bien rassurante mais totalement silencieuse...

Blue était terrifié par la soudaine atmosphère. La plus petite partie de son cerveau encore libre de sa terreur ne savait pas pourquoi avoir rencontré son prisonnier, dernière interaction qui lui était encore inconnue (le vampire aimait connaître ses journées et le voyait donc tous les soirs...flippant) semblait tant tenir à Aro. Il n'avait fait qu'être utilisé en l'absence du responsable habituel, sauf si... Lueur de compréhension. Était-ce du bluff ? Voulait-on faire parler ce prisonnier ? Blue commençait à ressentir un autre genre de peur...celle d'être embringué dans quelque chose de beaucoup plus gros que lui. Déjà que l'existence des vampires avait été difficile à accepter (en dépit du massacre organisé dont il avait été témoin) ce n'était pas sa jugulaire qui allait finir par lâcher au bout de tous ces torrents émotionnels mais bien son cœur. Le vampire millénaire le regardait avec inquisition. Le jeune humain déglutit avec peine, remarquant avec horreur que le roi vampire observa le mouvement de sa gorge avec fascination. Prit de terreur il ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces, son cœur tambourinant dans ses oreilles. Aro plaça ses mains froides de part et d'autre de son visage, serrant à l'en faire mal. Blue sentit la panique enfler dans son cœur, il allait lâcher à tout instant.

Puis Aro le relâcha d'un coup et s'exclama :

« C'est merveilleux ! »

Blue rouvrit ses yeux si bleus rendus luisant par la panique et s'écroula, les jambes coupées de frayeur. Caïus leva les yeux au ciel dans un mouvement très humain.

« En quoi, mon frère, le fait qu'un paysan adresse la parole à un humain t'enthousiasme t-il tant ? »

Aro n'arrêta pas de sourire.

« Je pensais que ce nomade ne nous rapporterais rien, fort est de constater qu'il y a encore de l'espoir.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi. Le don même de Jane a échoué à le faire parler. Je doute qu'un ridicule humain soit à même de réussir cet exploit.

\- Hé bien essayons ! Qu'on amène le prisonnier ! »

Au sol, Blue le trouva bien trop joyeux à l'annonce de cette phrase. Il s'était néanmoins habitué aux frasques d'Aro tout comme à la vitesse supersonique des vampires, aussi ne fut-il pas surpris de finir en un instant au pied du trône de Marcus, dans la grande salle de réception. Juste légèrement terrifié et avec l'impression qu'il avait laissé son cœur sur place. Et comme il n'était pas assez stupide pour ignorer comment il avait fini là il eut la retenue (des restes de peur aidant) de ne pas se retourner pour voir lequel des vampires présents avait eu la bonté de le mettre hors du chemin des gardes Volturi qui n'allaient pas manquer d'investir la salle. Mais comme il avait compris qu'ici il n'était considéré que comme un morceau de viande il était plus probable qu'on ai juste agit ainsi pour se moquer de lui Les battements de son cœur affolé devaient être sacrément drôles à entendre pour tous ces monstres. _Ah ah._

Il n'eut pas le loisir de s'apitoyer d'avantage sur lui-même que les imposantes portes en bois massifs grincèrent, ouvertes comme si elles ne pesaient rien pour les deux gardes à l'identité dissimulée par une cape d'un noir abyssal en train de l'ouvrir. Mais l'attention de Blue était focalisé sur une seule chose. L'homme de la cellule, les bras encagés par ceux de deux autres gardes, était là. Blue tressaillit, ce qui n'échappa pas au placide Marcus qui préféra néanmoins poser le regard ailleurs. Tout était si ennuyant.

Le vampire fut agenouillé aux pieds d'Aro avec brusquerie. Blue eut presque mal pour lui avant de se souvenir qu'il était un vampire et donc que le sol de marbre méritait plus de compassion que lui. Maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus dans la pénombre, l'adolescent put à loisir détailler l'homme. Ses vêtements, une chemise et un pantalon droit, avaient sans doute été luxueux avant de finir dans les sous-sols de Volterra et d'être réduits à l'état de torchons (il restait généreux).

Aro s'approcha de lui et tendit sa paume tournée ver le haut. Le vampire captif le fixa avec un tel ressentiment que Blue sentit son estomac se tordre. La haine emplissait ses pupilles vermeilles assombries par tous ces jours de restriction qu'il avait enduré.

« Ami, nous avons par le grand des hasards découvert un humain exceptionnel ! Je crois savoir que tu l'a rencontré toi aussi. Qu'en penses tu ? »

Alors que l'assemblée pensait qu'il se tairait comme à chaque fois qu'il était passé devant le roi depuis son arrivée, le nomade lança un coup d'œil à Blue qui n'avait pas bougé. L'adolescent tressaillit sous le regard un instant éclairé d'un lueur de...pitié ? Il n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger que le nomade parlait, stupéfiant e public.

« J'ai eu cette opportunité. »

Aro ressembla soudain à un gosse le jour de Noël.

« Vraiment ? Et donc, ton avis ? »

Blue se tassa sur lui-même. Il sentait qu'il n'allait pas aimer ce qui allait suivre...

« Je te sais joueur Aro. Je te propose un marché.

-Voilà qui est fascinant ! »

Les gardes s'agitèrent sous les yeux intrigués de l'unique humain présent. Les monstres n'étaient pas à l'aise. Même pour lui c'était flagrant. Sans qu'il puisse le contrôler, son regard dériva jusqu'à Alec, placé derrière Caïus, à l'opposé de sa sœur. Il serrait et relâchait le poing. Blue ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça.

Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien faire peur à un vampire ?

« Tiendras tu parole ? Je sais que tu m'as capturé pour mon don. Tu sais ce qu'il t'arrivera si jamais tu romps le pacte.

\- Allons, je ne fais prisonnier personne ! Mes gardes ont simplement estimé ton attitude trop hostile à mon égard pour ma propre sécurité mon cher ami ! Si ta liberté t'est si chère, je n'ai aucune intention de te retenir ! En toute façon soit ! Faisons ce pacte.

\- Maître Aro... »

Il leva la main, faisait taire Renata. La femme se tut sagement mais n'en pensait pas moins. Ses yeux d'habitude si scrutateur des alentours étaient focalisés sur le nomade. Le pouvoir de cet homme semblait bien plus puissant que le faisait paraître son allure négligée.

« Alors mon ami ? Je suis tout ouïe.

\- C'est très simple, roi Volturi. Ma liberté conte ce que je sais de ta nouvelle distraction. »

Dans son coin, Blue fronça les sourcils. Il avait parlé vite, trop vite. En tant qu'humain il n'avait rien put saisir. Mais en couplant le regard emplie de pitié et ses paroles volontairement incompréhensibles pour lui du nomade, le garçon sentit ses craintes se confirmer. On parlait de lui. Et ça semblait bien trop plaire à ses hôtes malgré lui pour s'avérer bénéfique. La conversation qu'il ne savait interpréter se poursuivit sans lui.

« J'accepte, acquiesça Aro. »

L'air sembla claquer autour de lui et une vague de quelque chose indéfinissable porteuse d'une lueur violette se propagea d'un seul coup, soulevant les vêtements de tous les spectateurs. L'adolescent leva ses bras devant lui, protégeant ses yeux devant l'agression surnaturelle. Puis tout se tut. Le pacte était lié. Celui qui le briserait... Blue n'en savait rien et préférait ne pas le savoir.

« Je t'écoute, fit Aro, enfin à vitesse humaine, comme s'il souhaitait que l'objet du marché n'en perde pas une miette. »

L'humain était de toute façon suspendu aux lèvres du vampire.

Il n'était pas idiot. Si on l'avait épargné lorsque le groupe que constituaient ses camarades de classe dont il faisait partie avait été attiré dans ce manoir désert et sauvagement attaqué n'était pas pour rien. Alors même qu'un des monstres lui avait mordu la clavicule si fort qu'il en avait hurlé de douleur avant de se faire dégager par un autre, il était persuadé que c'était sa fin. Il était tombé lourdement quelques mètres plus loin avait rampé pour s'éloigner alors qu'une douce torpeur se propageait dans son épaule et sa gorge. Il avait laissé une traînée de sang lors de sa progression, pendant qu'il reculait à l'aide de son coude, son bras valide retenant le flot de sang qui s'écoulait de sa plaie. Un haut vampire s'était ensuite approché de lui, le sourire aux lèvres. L'adolescent était resté un quart de seconde béat devant sa beauté, ses cheveux châtain luisant sous les lustres centenaires, et ses pupilles d'un rouge bordeaux mais l'adrénaline et les hurlements de terreur de ses camarades l'avaient bien vite fait ignorer ce sentiment irrationnel et il avait continué d'essayer de s'éloigner en vain. Il avait fini par heurter le mur de pierre froid et, désespéré, avait détourné le regard pour ne pas voir sa mort arriver. Rien ne venant il avait lancé un coup d'œil à son futur meurtrier pour constater que celui-ci fixait sa blessure avec des yeux tant dilatés qu'ils étaient devenus noirs mais néanmoins intrigué.

 _« Tu ne sens rien ? »_

Terrifié, le garçon avait eu un geste de négation de la tête et était resté prostré dès lors, ignorant de son mieux les hurlements et les déchirements de chair qui résonnaient dans la salle. Sa tête devenait lourde, toute sensibilité semblait déserter son corps au fil des secondes, son corps glissait lentement contre son appui. Il n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir heurté le sol. Ensuite il avait à peine eu conscience d'avoir été serré contre un torse froid même à travers les couches de tissu soyeux et son esprit s'était éteint. Il ne lui restais qu'un parfum; l'odeur velouté de la cire fondue mêlée à une flagrance de violette. La voix profonde du nomade le tira de ce souvenir douloureux.

« C'est un _obscur. »_

 _~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~_

 _La chasse aux fautes peut s'avérer fructueuse mais pas infaillible._

 _Voici un avant goût, allais-je dire, mais il serait-plus juste de dire que l'intrigue est déjà lancée._ _Ainsi s'achève la_ _première partie qui soulève nombre de questions (quelles seront les vôtres ?). Par conséquent je vous laisse seuls juges._

 _Avec toute mon affection,_

 _Kyona-sama._


	2. Chapter 2

_Voici la suite de_ Blue.

 _Je suis heureuse de l'enthousiasme que ce récit à suscité alors que je vous ai livré une entrée en matière quelque peu inerte. C'est maintenant que les réjouissances commencent._

 _Avec toute mon affection,_

 _Kyona-sama._

 _~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~_

Pairing : Alec x OC  
Disclaimer :  
Rating : M pour psychologie, insultes, tortures et dégénérescence mentale

 _Dédicace à toutes celles qui affectionnent les déviances humaines et ce qui est viscéralement malsain sans que quiconque ne dispose du droit de les juger._

 _~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~_

 _Chapitre 2_

 _Le chemin du début de la fin_

 _~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~_

La salle se figea.

Blue se fit la réflexion qu'un vampire figé, loin de paraître aussi inoffensif qu'une statue, était terrifiant. Il n'y avait plus un souffle d'air la salle, plus le moindre bruit. L'instinct de l'unique humain le chatouilla désagréablement. Cette situation était vraiment dérangeante et se rapprochait bien trop d'une autre qu'il connaissait pour faire partie du camp des prédateurs. Pareille immobilité n'était associée qu'à la chasse.

Quelque secondes plus tard, quelques vampires recommencèrent à s'agiter, lançant des regards interrogatifs tantôt à leurs voisins, tantôt à Blue qui se ratatinait dès qu'il avait la malchance d'en croiser un. Un _obscur_ ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça encore ? Le comportement des rois avait changé du tout au tout.

Aro ne souriait plus. Marcus le regardait d'un air mi-intéresse mi-fatigué. Quant à Caïus il vociféra :

« Un _obscur?!_ Pour qui te prend tu de déblatérer pareilles inepties ?! Le monde n'en a plus vu naître depuis des millénaires ! »

Le nomade haussa les épaules d'un air parfaitement désintéressé qui contrastait avec sa situation plutôt désespéré de l'avis de Blue. Il jouait avec sa tête après tout.

« Pourtant tu dispose de preuves irréfutables. »

Il désigna l'adolescent qui se raidit lorsque tous les regards suivirent le mouvement du vampire pour le scruter.

« Deux yeux d'un turquoise irréaliste, indétectables par les humains. Une résistance hors du commun au venin vampirique. Une fragrance exquise mais qui n'éveille pourtant pas la faim. »

Nouveau silence dans l'assemblée. Lourd et empli par la méditation, la stupéfaction et par le scepticisme selon l'âge des courtisans. Le sourire d'Aro ne cessait de grandir, au point que la chair figée de ses joues semblait prête à se déchirer. Ses frères étaient simplement silencieux, Caïus le fixant de ses prunelles rouges acérées. Pour une fois cependant, Lou n'avait pas d'yeux pour eux mais pour le nomade, agenouillé au centre de la salle ronde. Il avait oublié la foule autour d'eux. Seul les mots de l'éternelle créature résonnaient dans sa tête.

 _Yeux turquoises..._ ces yeux qui l'avaient toujours fait s'interroger, enfant, qui l'avaient poussé à interroger ses parents sur sa différence alors même qu'ils ne pouvaient les voir.

 _Résistance au venin..._ ce poison qui lui avait procuré une douleur diffuse, qui était le responsable indirect de sa survie, la cause de son emprisonnement ici. Il ne savait presque rien là dessus. Il ne savait presque rien d'eux.

Fragrance... cela lui évoquait un souvenir, sa grande sœur qui fourrait souvent son nez dans ses cheveux, profitant de sa petite taille. « _Tu sens bon_ » disait-elle, « _Ne mets jamais de parfum_ »...Où était-elle aujourd'hui ? Était-elle inquiète de sa disparition ? Le cherchait-elle ? Qu'en était-il de sa famille, des parents de ses camarades de classe ? Tant de questions qui tournaient en boucle dans sa tête, le plongeant un peu plus dans le désespoir à chaque fois.

« Et surtout, une personnalité perverse qui ne se montre que dans les situations extrêmes et la puissance décuplée de la créature qu'il aura élu. »

 _Quoi ?_

« Oh oh, babilla Aro, voilà qui est fascinant !

-Calme mon frère, intervint le millénaire blond. »

Il darda ses prunelles furibondes sur le vampire en guenilles.

« Une chose à la fois. Explicite ton terme de ''résistance''. »

Le nomade haussa les épaules, avec un effort visible que même les faibles yeux d'humain de Blue remarquèrent. Il était clairement épuisé et braver les Volturi lui coûtait clairement.

« J'ai vu la marque de morsure. »

Blue posa instinctivement sa main sur sa clavicule, sentant la chair encore rugueuse qui n'avait pas tout à fait terminé de cicatriser. Cette marque indélébile était devenue une ancre qui lui prouvait immanquablement que ce cauchemar dans lequel il était tombé n'en était pas un au sens limbique du terme.

« Le venin n'a pas fonctionné. C'est la seule conclusion logique. A moins que l'un de vous ne l'ait aspiré pour empêcher la transformation, tout en supposant que le responsable ait assez de contrôle pour ça, ce dont je doute, car seul un Cullen serais capable de pareille folie. »

Assentiment général sous formes de murmures. Le sujet fit que l'euphorie d'Aro s'en retrouva quelque peu soufflée et Caïus esquissa une grimace de haine et de déception. Quant à Marcus, il se contenta de soupirer avec lassitude.

« Je préférerais que tu m'en dise d'avantage sur _''la puissance décuplée de la créature qu'il aura élu ''._

Le nomade ferma les yeux et baissa la tête d'un air fataliste. Il savait ce qu'il faisait en échangeant sa vie contre ces informations. Il condamnait le jeune humain. Dans un sens il aidait probablement à sa survie, Aro ne laisserait jamais filer une pièce rare pareille. Le vampire se fichait de ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver, il n'était pas comme -humf- l'un de ces Cullen adorateurs d'humain. Lui était du parti qu'on pouvait jouer avec la nourriture mais ça durant cinq minutes. Au delà, ça devenait ridicule. Pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver de l'empathie pour le gamin prostré non loin. Il venait probablement de détruire ce qui restais de sa vie. Il toisa les rois.

« Ne connaissez vous donc pas la légende ? Vous qui êtes si vieux.

-Il suffit, intervint Caïus. Réponds nous ou le marché est caduc. »

Le nomade haussa les yeux aux ciel. Blue fut sidéré par tant d'audace. Le vampire prenait de plus en plus d'assurance. Était-il suicidaire ou complètement fou ?

« Que nenni. Cela ne fait pas partie du contrat. Ce côté reste flou de toute manière. Comment se déroule cette élection ? Quels en sont les critères ? Nul ne le sait. Du moins à ma connaissance. Et ce n'est certainement pas ce gamin qui vous renseignera. L' _obscur_ naît toujours au hasard. Dans un corps étranger au surnaturel. Par conséquent, son sang n'a pas croisé de créatures comme nous depuis des générations. Ce qui rend sa naissance d'autant plus exceptionnelles vu la recrudescence de vampires qui s'installent partout ou par la manie des vampires à transformer tout ce qu'ils mangent sans faire attention.

Pas si fou que ça vu l'exposé qu'il venait de faire en fait. Caïus sembla satisfait.

« Voilà ta curiosité satisfaite mon frère. Que souhaites tu faire de cet humain à présent ?

-Quelle question mon frère ! Je le garde, n'est-il pas adorable ? Ce serait un tel gâchis que de mettre fin à sa vie ! »

Blue s'était déconnecté de la réalité. Maintenant le nomade occulté de son esprit, il bloquait encore sur les mots ' _'personnalité perverse''._ Quelle situation extrême pouvait bien le rendre ''pervers'', qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire d'abord ?

« Il ne peut pas parler n'est-ce pas ? Je me demande ce qui se passerait si nous testions l'une de ces ''situations extrêmes'' comme l'a souligné notre hôte. »

Cette fois Blue ferma les yeux. Très fort.

« J'ai toujours voulu connaître l'effet du venin sur un humain sans qu'il ne se transforme », intervint soudainement Jane derrière lui, le faisant tressaillir.

Il osa lui jeter une œillade à laquelle elle répondit par un sourire laissant dépasser une dent que Blue trouva bien trop aiguisée.

-Quelle délicieuse idée, approuva Aro en joignant ses mains aux ongles trop longs. Et si tu t'en chargeais ma très chère ? »

...Non. Tout le monde mais pas elle. Quiconque passant un minimum de temps aux côté des Volturi connaissait Jane. Ainsi que les conséquences si on lui déplaisait. Étant humain, et ayant été épargné par le maître des lieux, comme si cela signifiait quelque chose, elle le détestait depuis le début. Il n'avait que trop eu l'occasion de subir son pouvoir dévastateur lorsqu'il avait la malchance de la croiser, tous deux seuls. Avoir affaire à elle signifiait qu'il y passerait sûrement. Pouvait-on mourir de douleur ? S'il avait de la chance il ferait un arrêt cardiaque. Et même si son corps en réchappait, quelque chose d'insidieux lui disait que ce serait pas le cas de son esprit. Ainsi, quelle-qu'en soit la forme il mourrait probablement le lendemain.

Il avait eu l'habitude d'avoir peur depuis qu'il vivait dans ce château. Mais entre craindre que sa vie s'achève à chaque instant et le savoir il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il préférait. Peut-être aurait-il mieux fait d'y rester depuis le début...

~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~

Quand il avait repris conscience après le massacre -il apprendrait plus tard qu'il s'agissait là du dîner-, il était étendu dans l'imposant lit qui prenait toute la place d'une chambre trop exiguë, enveloppé d'une robe de chambre ample et fluide, son torse bandé pour retenir la compresse posée sur sa blessure. Il posa les doigts sur le coton, hagard, avant de vivement les retirer en sifflant de douleur. Nom d'un chien ce que ça faisait mal !

 _« Évite d'y toucher. Je n'ai pas envie de les refaire. »_

Il avait sursauté, les souvenirs de ce qu'il venait de vivre commençant à lui revenir comme un coup de massue en pleine face à chaque nouvel élément.

Là, dans l'ombre, dans un imposant et ancien fauteuil, une silhouette, noire.

Blue avait serré les doigts sur les draps, doux et souples, qui s'étaient plissés sous la pression. Il avait plissé les yeux pour essayer de discerner le personnage dans la pénombre. Mais même en forçant sa vue il n'était pas parvenu à le voir. L'homme dans le fauteuil avait fini par émettre un ricanement, ce dont Blue n'était pas sûr. Sa tête résonnait. La silhouette s'était levée et l'avait approché lentement, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer, pourtant lorsque son visage avait été un peu éclairé, son expression n'était clairement pas la compassion. Malgré cet air clairement hostile, Blue avait été frappé par sa beauté. Durant quelques secondes il avait détaillé la peau blanche, les tempes hautes et les pommettes presque encore arrondies par l'enfance. Ce fut après que l'adolescent se rendit compte qu'il connaissait cette personne. Il se vidait alors de son sang sur les pavés de pierre et des yeux carmins le détaillaient, détaillaient la plaie béante de son épaule et son élixir de vie qui le maculait.

Il l'avait reconnu.

Tous ses muscles s'étaient figés d'horreur et il avait vivement reculé, se cognant aux carreaux froids d'une fenêtre tout en vitraux colorés contre laquelle était poussé le lit. Celui qui l'avait sauvé, peut-être, ne s'en formalisa pas, comme s'il avait l'habitude d'être craint. Il avait juste continué d'avancer pour lui lancer une pile de tissus que le jeuen homme n'avait pas remarqué jusque là. L'humain avait levé les bras par réflexe avant de disparaître sous la pile de vêtements.

 _« Mets ça. Maître Aro veut te rencontrer. »_

Ses yeux bleus interrogateurs avaient trouvés ceux rouge de la créature. Ils n'étaient pas pareils. Ça il en était persuadé.

Puis il avait rencontré Aro.

Et il avait compris.

~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~

« Hé bien Alec, que nous fais-tu là ? » interrogea l'objet de ses pensées, sincèrement surpris.

Blue releva la tête, surpris lui aussi. Le vampire dont il se savait épris était dressé de sorte à ce qu'il ne voit plus le roi vampire, lui tournant le dos. De là où il était, il discernait sa chatoyante chevelure châtain malgré la pâle lumière fournie par les candélabres.

L'adolescent devant l'éternel fixa son maître avant de s'incliner.

\- J'aimerais m'en charger si cela vous convient, dit-il calmement.

La suite était floue. Blue se souvint simplement avoir été empoigné par deux gardes puis traîné à l'extérieur de la salle. Et puis il avait fermé les yeux. Laissant la myriade d'émotions qu'il avait ressenti l'envelopper puis l'inconscience l'emporter.

 _~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~_

Aro était flippant. Vraiment. Et s'il le trouva beau, à l'instar de la créature encore adolescente qui avait attendu son réveil, il émanait de lui quelque chose de très vieux qui ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup. L'adolescent avait donc froncé les sourcils lorsqu'on l'avait fait rentrer dans la salle concave. La même que celle où il avait manqué perdre la vie, ce qui ne contribua pas vraiment à le mettre en confiance. Il ne put s'empêcher de fouiller la pénombre à la recherche de ses camarades de classe. Aucune trace d'eux. Ni du sang qu'il avait vu jaillir de tout côté. Son estomac s'était tordu en un nœud douloureux en songeant qu'ils étaient sans doute tous morts. Et qu'il n'allait probablement pas tarder à les imiter.

Pourquoi ?  
A cause de qui ?

Ces questions le paralysaient autant physiquement que moralement. Il était tellement perdu. Aussi eut il un violent accès de panique lorsqu'un des monstres lui empoigna brusquement le bras. S'il rechignait à qualifier son sauveur -faute de mieux il emploierait ce terme- de monstre, ce qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, Aro et sa cour ne bénéficieraient pas de la même mansuétude, surtout s'ils l'attaquaient comme à présent. Il tenta de se soumettre à la pression soudaine, sa raison ayant déserté. Seul son instinct l'animait à cet instant et il lui disait de fuir, fuir le plus loin possible du monstre, éviter tout contact avec lui. Il était dur, il était froid, il lui faisait mal !

Un nom résonnant comme un ordre le soulagea de ce calvaire pour le faire tomber en enfer. Et ainsi il fit la rencontre de Jane.

 _~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~_

Blue était effrayé. Vraiment effrayé. Comme souvent depuis qu'il était ici, cela ne changeait pas pour autant le caractère de la chose. Et alors qu'il ne pouvait que regarder les gardes l'attacher, en X, de sorte à ce que tout son frêle corps d'adolescent soit à leur merci, Blue eut réellement envie de pleurer.

Il aperçut Alec, dans l'ombre. Il pensa amèrement que cela devenait une habitude.

Le vampire ne semblait pas ravi d'être ici. Cela aussi cela devenait une habitude.

En quoi se portait-il volontaire d'abord ? Ne pouvait-il pas laisser sa tendre sœur s'en charger comme tout le monde le souhaitait ? Une fois l'humain, l'obscur comme ils avaient dit, solidement sanglé, Alec se rapprocha. Un éclat désolé, si furtif qu'il crut l'avoir rêvé passa dans les pupilles rouges de l'éternel adolescent. Blue oublia alors où il se trouvait, se laissant soudainement subjuguer par de tels yeux, veloutés et acérés à la fois puis qui furent brutalement attiré par l'éclat nacré de ses dents. Puis il y eu la morsure. Et les suivantes.

Pour la toute première fois, il hurla.

 _~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~_

 _Ayé, fini la deuxième partie. J'espère que cela vous plaît toujours, rien ne pourrait faire plus plaisir à cotre humble auteur._


	3. Chapter 3

_Argh, plus en retard que ça c'est dur. Mes plus plates excuses pour ce délai de plus d'un mois. Blue est là, enfin ! J'espère que vous avez passé de bonne fêtes et vous vous êtes baffrer au maximum et que la reprise n'a pas été trop difficile._

 _Toutes les reviews qu'a remporté cette histoire jusqu'ici me ravit. Merci infiniment à tous !_

 _Sincèrement, Kyona-sama._

 _~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~_

Pairing : Alec x OC  
Disclaimer : Stephenie Meyer, Twilight  
Rating : M pour psychologie, insultes, tortures et dégénérescence mentale

 _Dédicace à toutes celles qui sourient alors qu'au fond elles pleurent toutes les larmes de leur corps. Vous êtes le personnage principal de votre propre histoire._

 _~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~_

 _Chapitre 3_

 _Le commencement de la fin_

 _~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~_

Au château de Volterra c'était l'effervescence.

Des hurlements avait ébranlé les vieilles pierres toute la nuit durant. Et la rumeur comme quoi une créature fabuleuse était arrivée s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre. De la même façon, on avait appris que la-dite créature serait présentée aux rois sous peu. Dans la matinée probablement.

On se pressait donc dans le couloir principal menant à la salle du trône, dans l'espoir d'apercevoir l'humain - _un humain vraiment ? Oui mais un spécial._ Les gardes vampires ne firent pas cas de la foule – les courtisans, plutôt discrets en général, était la petite aristocratie vampire. Et en tant qu'immortels égoïstes, la moindre distraction était la bienvenue et les rois ne faisaient pas exception à la règle - du moins Aro. Aussi était-il ravi de pouvoir exposer sa nouvelle trouvaille à son peuple.

Les vampires pouvaient s'avérer de vrais commères, une caractéristique encore amplifiée par les siècles vécus, et leur capacité à entendre le moindre frottement à des kilomètres faisait qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de hausser la voix, la salle ressemblait ainsi à une ruche géante emplie de bourdonnements discrets. Et lorsque le tintement métallique d'une chaîne traînée au sol retentit, tous l'entendirent.

La foule se tendit, étirant la tête pour mieux voir.

Les lourdes portes s'ouvrirent enfin, alors que la tension était à son comble.

Puis _l'obscur_ apparut.

Des murmures stupéfait résonnèrent aussitôt dans la salle concave. Car il n'y avait plus rien de l'adolescent noiraud qui était arrivé un beau jour au milieu d'un groupe de touristes destinés à leurs crocs et qui avait miraculeusement survécu. A présent, sa peau autrefois légèrement hâlée était diaphane et ses cheveux si sombres avaient perdu leur noirceur pour un blanc éclatant. Aussi immobile qu'il est possible de l'être, il fixait résolument le vide d'un air hagard.

Aro eut un sourire démesurément grand alors que ses yeux carmins s'agrandissaient d'émerveillement. Il jaillit de son siège pour approcher l'humain avant même que les gardes l'aient approché et lui saisit la main sans recevoir de réaction autre qu'un regard vide dont le turquoise s'était assombri pour devenir céruléen. Il ne réagit pas plus que ça au contact froid du vampire, se laissant manipulé comme une poupée de chiffon dénuée de la moindre volonté.

« Absolument stupéfiant ! »

Aro fouilla fébrilement dans les souvenirs de Blue, assistant aux morsures emplies de venin sans qu'elles n'aient d'autre effet sur leur victime que de le faire hurler de douleur sous le déchirement de ses chairs. Cela ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid lorsque l'adolescent s'évanouit plusieurs fois, sanglotait en continu ou appelait des noms liés à sa vie avant d'arriver au château. Il observa avec béatitude sa vision passant par toutes les nuances de rouges à chaque morsure, ses plaintes suppliantes, sa détresse, son désir de mourir lorsqu'il oubliait pourquoi il était là tant il ne supportait plus le supplice et plus encore.

Aro assista avec une étude critique a cette mémoire enfouie, cherchant avidement le pourquoi d'un tel changement. Son hôte était définitivement insensible au venin or le poison avait un effet terriblement curieux sur son organisme. La personnalité avide du vampire millénaire le rendit déraisonnablement euphorique.

« Qui aurait cru que les humains pouvaient êtres à ce point exceptionnels ?! »

Puis il tomba sur quelque chose qui le rendit muet de stupeur avant de sourire d'un air terrifiant. Sans quitter les yeux bleus vitreux il

« Alec, mon très cher, je te dois des remerciements.

\- Plaît-il maître ? »

L'éternel adolescent affichait une expression blasée. Il s'attendait à des félicitations pour le changement opéré chez l'humain particulier après qu'il l'ait tourmenté des heures et dont, pourtant, il ne se sentait pas fier. Aussi tomba t-il de haut lorqu'Aro lui annonça :

« Figure toi que notre ami ici présent a un faible pour toi.

\- Du moins il en avait un », glissa Félix a Demetri qui lui répondit d'un regard moqueur.

Si Aro l'entendit il n'en montra rien au contraire d'Alec qui leur décocha un regard meurtrier.

« A chaque fois qu'il était prêt à céder au désespoir il trouvait ton visage et puisait de la force pour tenir encore un peu plus.

\- Plutôt ironique étant donné qu'il s'agissait de son bourreau, intervint Caïus, pensif. Je suppose qu'on ne peut désormais plus le tuer. Tu comptes garder cette rareté si je ne m'abuse. »

Le vampire blond semblait très peu concerné par tout cela. Son intervention brève les avait ramené au sujet principal duquel il eut l'air de se désintéresser aussitôt. Aro lui rendit un regard exalté avant de reporter son attention sur l'humain.

« Il m'a tout de même l'air bien amorphe, intervint le vampire blond. Peut-être n'est il même plus valide. »

Aro eut un rictus contrarié et dédaigna la main qu'il tenait toujours pour tâter le visage blême de son prisonnier. Blue ne broncha pas lorsqu'il lui pinça les joue pour vérifier la rigidité de sa peau, ni lorsque qu'il bascula sa tête négligemment sur le côté pour atteindre son pouls. C'est pourquoi la stupéfaction saisit la totalité de la salle lorsque ses dents claquèrent à deux centimètres des doigts pâle du vampire. Aussitôt l'humain s'effondra sur le sol de pierres froides, pris de frissons incontrôlables.

« Jane ma chère tout va bien. Il ne m'aurait pas fait grand mal. »

La blonde qui ne paraissait pas plus de seize ans lui lança un regard respectueux mais dubitatif. Elle lâcha son emprise sur celui qui était passé d'objet curieux à agresseur en l'espace d'un millième de secondes. Aro observa à nouveau l'humain au sol qui ne bougeait plus. Sa respiration fluette était à peine perceptible mais présente, il était inconscient, rattrapé par la fatigue peut-être. Il serait problématique qu'il meure maintenant.

« Alec, appela le roi.

Son garde fut à ses côtés en un instant.

«Maître ?

\- J'aimerais que tu t'occupe de lui.

\- Mon frère, Alec a mieux à faire. Cet humain, du moins ce qu'il en reste, peut très bien rester au cachot.

\- Non non non, au contraire je m'interroge et qui mieux qu'Alec pour veiller sur cet humain et le maîtriser sans lui faire de mal ? »

Pour quiconque étranger à leur cercle, cela sonnerait comme incongru. Le valet était le bourreau, il paraissait incapable de pouvoir prendre soin de l'être même qu'il avait torturé quelques dizaines de minutes précédemment. Or c'était là que résidait toute la logique de cette action. Ce qu'Alec faisait d'après les commandes de ses maîtres. Si l'ordre était de veiller à l'intégrité du prisonnier, alors il s'exécuterait à la perfection.

« Il serait bien malheureux que son état se dégrade alors que nous en savons si peu. Je me demande ce qu'en dirait Carlisle.

\- Tu n'y pense pas !

\- Et pourquoi pas ? Cette distance entre nous me peine. Nous nous sommes quittés si abruptement ! De plus je me demande comment se porte la jeune Renesmée.

\- Il ne me plaît guère de savoir cet être reniant sa nature et étendant une menace sur nous en notre sein. Ta clémence à l'égard de ce clan est incongrue.

\- Nous avons déjà eu cette conversation mon frère. Carlisle est un vieil ami. Et son entourage est très intéressant !

\- Ta curiosité te perdra mon frère. »

Il l'avait dit d'une manière absente, comme s'il s'agissait d'un fait établi depuis longtemps et qu'il n'y accordait guère plus d'importance. A la vérité il le lui rappelait en tant que chamaillerie bien qu'il demeure détaché.

Quoi qu'il en fut, Alec ne pouvait que penser à un fait. L'humain était désormais sous sa garde. L'humain auquel il avait fait tant de mal. Il ne s'agissait pas de sa propre volonté or ce n'était pas un détail dont l'humain ne se formaliserait pas mais dans l'immédiat, en le voyant, Alec se demandait surtout s'il serait même capable de lui en vouloir. D'un côté cela l'attristait, d'un autre il l'espérait. Et le fait de ressentir cette profonde contradiction alors qu'il aurait du y rester insensible l'agaçait profondément. Et il ne comprenait pas.

 _~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~_

 _Hey ! Chapitre immensément court ! Je comptais publier le suivant immédiatement mais un problème scénaristique épineux s'est présenté alors cela devra attendre... De même, j'ai sous-estimé le travail réclamé par mes études. Flemmards choisissez la fac !_


End file.
